Where do we go from Here?
by Xander03
Summary: Well, what does Buffy and the gang end up doing in the few days following Sunnydale turning into a big bowl of dirt? Dawn POV. Also fluffy and happy. The good guys always win in my world. Or at least they do tonight.


Title: Where do we go from Here?  
  
Author: Xander03 (xand03@hotmail.com)  
  
*Spoiler Warning*  
  
This occurs after Season 7, Episode 22, "Chosen"  
  
Consider yourself warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the computer I am typing this on. And that claim to ownership is shaky, at best.  
  
Summary: Well, what does Buffy and the gang end up doing in the few days following Sunnydale turning into a big bowl of dirt? Dawn POV. Also fluffy and happy. The good guys always win in my world. Or at least they do tonight.  
  
A/N: I figured since Dawn is the junior watcher now, she would have a lot to say about what was going on. (  
  
"Why does a law office have a medical facility?" Dawn asked Wesley, once again, this time a bit louder in hopes she wouldn't be ignored.  
  
He was attending to the wounded, and giving orders to people in suits Dawn had never seen before. The entire building, all several hundred thousand square feet of it, had stopped whatever they were doing and now focused on the injured people brought via school bus.  
  
Finally, he turned to her and said, "Well, it's a bit more than a law office. It used to be the stronghold for a major evil demonic force, but after we successfully averted total world peace, they gave it to us as a gift." Noticing the horrified look on her face, he added, "It's a very long story. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
He took off down the hall, stretchers in line behind him, muttering to Giles about the insanity of it all and how wonderful it was to have closed a Hellmouth. Meanwhile, some secretary dressed in clothes Dawn would never be able to afford escorted her to a private room, complete with a large bathtub and king sized bed. Why would a law firm have rooms for people?  
  
Confused, concerned, but mostly exhausted; Dawn showered and then discovered pajamas for her waiting on the bed. More than a little anxious, she jumped at least a foot when someone knocked on the door. Looking through the peephole and seeing Willow and Kennedy, she opened the door.  
  
"We just came to let you know that everyone is going to be okay," Willow said, still radiant from her earlier encounter with what she described as the most powerful and good magic in the world. Followed of course by, "It was really nifty."  
  
"Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Oh, I saw her walk off with one of the tall, dark, and handsome types," Kennedy said.  
  
Dawn and Willow grinned. "That would be Angel, sweetie," Willow said.  
  
"Angel? What kind of name is Angel?"  
  
Dawn said, "Well, he's this great guy she met when we first moved to Sunnydale, only he's a vampire with a soul. He had to leave because he couldn't be with Buffy even though they were in love."  
  
"Why couldn't they be together?"  
  
Dawn blushed, and let Willow answer that one. "Well, when they are, you know, together, he gets all happy, and then poof! The soul is gone. And then we have a very mean master vampire."  
  
"Oh." Kennedy paused, and then asked, "So, does she like have a thing for dead guys?"  
  
"Join the long line of people who would say yes, but are way too afraid to bring it up," Dawn said with a sigh.  
  
"Right. I don't want to know, I think. We all should get some sleep, anyway. Why do they have rooms with beds in the middle of a law firm?"  
  
Willow laughed. "Fred, one of Angel's associates, says it will all make sense tomorrow. I think she's scheduled a large meeting to explain it to us, PowerPoint slides and all."  
  
"So it isn't a bad thing Wesley told me that this building used to be held by evil demonic lawyers hell bent on ending the world?"  
  
The two other women stared at her blankly for a moment, before Willow finally answered, "Um, well, we'll keep swords at the ready, just in case."  
  
The two left, and didn't get to hear Dawn's final comment about how she'd doubt they'd notice if the building fell in on them, given the noise they'd been making at the Summers' home. Now they'd have their private room, and Willow could be even happier about the tongue piercing. Don't go there, bad place.  
  
It didn't take long after she'd turned off the lights and crawled into bed that Dawn passed out, comfortable with the knowledge that her sister was safe with Angel.  
  
The next day was a blur. Fred had indeed created a long presentation for the Sunnydale crowd, although she was a bit sketchy on how exactly they'd destroyed humanity's chance at happiness. The whole LA crowd, minus Angel, seemed to be having memory problems as to why they now worked at a once- evil-law firm. Angel, for his part, brooded; except when he saw Buffy, and then he smiled and got all glowy. Dawn took a mental note to check to see if vampires could be manic depressive.  
  
Then there was a tour, where the walking survivors got to see everybody else almost back to full strength. Fred headed up an amazing science and medical lab, and it looked like the Sunnydale crowd was getting the best of care.  
  
Then there was the library, which had to be the coolest place Dawn had ever seen. Books that would respond to verbal demands! Of course, Giles had to ruin it by starting a conversation with Wesley about how the prophesies did not predict a Slayer sharing power. The books would be practically useless for the new Slayers.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go to Cleveland and close off that Hellmouth, too," Faith said in the middle of the discussion. "We'll make our own rules."  
  
Giles smiled, "And they always seem to work."  
  
By the end of the day, all the injured were healed, and the question now was "Where do we go from here?"  
  
There were a few possibilities. They could all split up, go their separate ways, and hope that each Slayer used her powers wisely and fought evil. Or they could indeed go to Cleveland and take out that Hellmouth. It shouldn't take seven years, this time, now that they had their own little army. After very little discussion, the "Army kills the Hellmouth" plan was universally accepted, and Buffy was unanimously chosen as the leader.  
  
Angel Investigations agreed to use their resources to identify and locate all the potential slayers that had become Slayers, bring them to LA, and train them for the new army. Giles and Faith would assist Wesley in this matter, and Robin conveniently decided he needed to stay in LA as well.  
  
Dawn was enthralled when Angel offered to make her the official head librarian. Normally, the title sounded kind of dorky, but considering she didn't have a high school degree and this library was magical, she wasn't going to complain.  
  
Saying goodbye to Buffy was hard, but she knew her sister would be safe. Angel's team had provided limo service to the airport, where the entire army would ride first class to their next battle.  
  
"So, Buffy, you need a better name for your army," Dawn said after she hugged her sister.  
  
"Hmm," Buffy considered. "How about the 'Will-Slay-Brigade?'"  
  
"Where the hell did you come up with that?"  
  
Buffy got in the car and started to close the door before she answered. "Let's just say it was a part of the First Evil's plan."  
  
That was almost as reassuring as a law firm with a hospital and hotel. 


End file.
